Dil Nehi Manta
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: samjhta hu.. par dil nehi manta..


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello all.. how are you? I am really feeling excited getting back here after so many days.. Happy Navratri and Durga Puja to all.. :) :) :)...

This story is gonna based on the episode 'Radioactive'.. I know we have so many great writers to write on this.. still I wanted to write something.. that's why writing this.. I don't know how it would be.. so let's start..

 **THE STORY:**

Everything was normal.. Abnormally normal.. Daya was accepting an angry Abhijeet in front of him.. but no.. He was behaving as nothing happened.. Yes, he rebuked Daya.. but not at that extend, as Daya thought..

Abhijeet: Daya.. yeh jo tumne kia na, bohot hi jyada bura kia pata hai.. ahinda aisa kia na.. mujhse bura koi nehi hoga.. samjha?

Daya was shocked literally.. He just passed a smile to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: has kya raha hai haa? sochna mat ki ek rainbow tune bana ke bohot bara kand kar liya tune, aur sabka dil jeet liya.. saja to milegi bachhu.. (He started laughing saying this)..

Not only Daya.. but also everyone in the bureau.. But seeing him laughing.. they all smiled..

Acp sir: case to khatam ho gya.. ek kaam karo.. case report bana lo.. (changing his decision) achha chodo.. aj sab ghar jao.. aram karo.. bhoto bhaga dauri hui hai sabki.. (To Abhijeet and Daya).. achha Daya, Abhijeet.. aaj raat mai aur Salunkhe, tumhare ghar ruk sakte hai? woh kya hai na, tumhare ghar se city hospital pas hai.. to raat mei agar kuch jarrorat pare to.. bhagwan na kare aisa kuch ho.. phir bhi.. aur mai to aj Salunkhe o akela rehene nehi dunga.. to...

Abhijeet: are sir aap itna hichkicha kyu rehe hai.. aur itna explaination dena ka bhi jarrorat nehi hai.. humara ghar aapka bhire to ghar hai na sir.. kabhi bhi aa sakte hai.. kabhi bhi reh sakte hai..

Ac sir nodded and smiled.. and then looked at Salunkhe sir who was standing there and listening everything.. He too lokked at ACP sir, and nodded slightly..

The four came to Daya and Abhijeet's house..

Abhijeet: sir aap log fresh ho jaiye.. (looking at Daya..) Daya tum bhi.. mai bhi fresh ho kar aata hu.. phir dinner arrange karta hu.. thik hai?

All nodded.. and saying this Abhijeet went inside his room.. Daya kept staring at that way.. when he felt a touch on his shoulder.. he looked at the source.. it was ACP sir..

Acp sir: use jhoot bolna, natak karna.. kab aata tha bolo?

Daya looked at him helplessly..

Salunkhe sir: pareshan mat ho beta.. hum do budhhe hai na?

Acp sir: a.. budhha kise bol raha hai re? tu hoga budhha. mai abhi bhi jawan hu.. samjha..

Salunkhe sir: haa boss.. wo to tum ho..

They all shared a light laughter..

They were having their dinner.. and were discussing different matters.. actually scenario was like that, Abhijeet was talking about so many things.. and they were just nodding yes or no.. or sometimes, they were managing with some words like.. hmm.. haa.. sahi kaha tumne.. aisa nehi hona chahiye... and in between that.. Daya was juat a silent listener..

How could they something more? Abhijeet was not giving them any chance to say more than that..

Abhijeet: chaliye.. mera khana to khatam ho gya..

Acp sir: haa mera bhi..

Salunkhe sir: mera bhi ho gya.. Daya.. tumhara ho gya?

Daya: haa.. haa.. mera bhi.. ho gya..

Salunkhe sir: achha.. phir jake rest karlo.. stress gya hai tumpar.. aur wo radioactive bomb bhi to tum...

Abhijeet stopped him in middle..

Abhijeet: nehi sir Daya bilkul thik hai.. humne check karwa hai na.. unhise.. wo aapne jinko recommand kia tha na.. Dr. Anand.. unhise.. unhone kaha Daya bilkul thik hai.. radioactive ka asar Daya pe bilkul nehi para.. bilkul bhi nehi.. mujhpar bhi nehi.. are sir.. mai bhi to tha us car mei.. thori der ke liye sahi.. par tha na.. (he laughed.. and got up).. achha mai uthta hu haa.. aap bhi ayiye.. thik hai..

SAlunkhe sir: Tarika..

Abhijeet(without turning back): meri usse baat hui hai sir.. Tarika abhi thik hai.. use kuch nehi hoga.. mai use kuch nehi hone dunga..

Abhijeet went.. the rest three passed a silent look to each other..

Abhijeet was enjoying the cool breeze at the terrace.. when Acp sir came..

Acp sir: is thandi hawa se dil ko aram dene ki kaushish kar rehe ho Abhijeet?

Abhijeet looked back at him.. and gave a big smile to him..

Abhijeet: bas aise hi khara hu sir.. aap.. aap soye nehi?

Acp sir: yeh jhooti smile dena bandh karo beta..

The last word did its work.. the big curve from his lips started vanishing..

Acp sir came near to him.. and kept staring at him.. Abhijeet avoid the gaze.. and looked down..

Acp sir: mai tumhare room mei gya tha.. par tum waha the nehi.. to mai sajh gaya tum idher ho.. isliye yaha aa gya.. kya kr rehe ho idher akela khare khare? hmm?

Abhijeet just noded in negative..

Acp sir:after sometime he spoke up..

Abhijeet: sambhalna chahta hu khud ko sir.. (he looked at Acp sir now).. kyuki mai janta hu.. agar mai Daya ke jaga reheta.. mai bhi yehi karta.. mai samjhta hu yeh baat.. Tarika bhi mujhe yehi bol rhi thi.. (the voice got trembled).. par kya karu sir? us.. us larke ka naam Daya jo hai.. woh manta hai ki uske age piche rone wala koi nehi hai.. par.. (he sighed and smiled).. thora waqt dijiye na sir please.. mai sambhal lunga khud ko.. aur.. maine to sambhal liya bhi hai na sir.. aap dekh rehe hai na? maine use daanta? nehi? thorasa bhi gussa kiya.. nehi na? kyuki mai janta hu.. it's part of our duty.. (looked at other side.. trying to hide his moist eyes..) part of our duty..

Acp sir put his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder..

Abhijeet: par usko aise cheating nehi karna tha na sir mere sath?

Acp sir cupped his face..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. beta..

Abhijeet(held his hand): use aisa to nehi kehena tha na ki uske age piche rone wala koi nehi hai?

Acp sir was trying to say something.. but Abhijeet stopped him..

Abhijeet: mai janta hu sir.. mai sab samjhta hu.. Daya ko Tarika ki fikar thi.. woh aapne jaga sahi hai.. bilkul sahi hai.. sab apne apne jaga sahi hai.. sahi nehi hu to sirf mai.. mai aapne emotions ko kabu mei rakhna chahta hu.. par nehi rakh pata.. galati hai yeh meri..

Acp sir: Abhijeet tum kyu aisa soch rehe ho? emotions hum sab mei hai na beta.. aur humare aapno ke liye humare dil mei jo jazbaat hote hai wo hum...

Abhijeet(immediately): kaun aapna?

This question hurt Acp sir so much.. he knew very well why he was saying this.. he knew what Daya told him in the car to convince Abhijeet not to go with him..

Abhijeet looked at Acp sir for sometimes and then looked down.. suddenly he noticed something.. he saw shadows of two men.. he went ahead to see the obstacles of light which created those shadows.. and he found the source.. and then looked back at Acp sir..

Abhijeet: sir.. sir yeh galat hai.. maine socha tha aap.. sirf aap hai.. aapne Salunkhe sir aur Daya ko bhi idher le aye.. yeh galat hai sir.. apne bhi cheat kia?

Acp sir: kya!

and when they two saw that they were caught, they also came in..

Acp sir: yeh kya.. tum dono? are baap bete ko do min akela shanti se baat bhi nehi karne doge tumlog? (to Abhijeet) are Abhijeet, biswas karo mujhe nehi pata tha yeh dono yaha par hai.. sach.. mai to akela hi aya tha upar..

Abhijeet looked at Daya who was looking at him with sad eyes like he was telling "tu to hai hi cheater.."..

Salunkhe came forward to control the situation now..

Salunkhe sir: are yaar Acp.. mai aur Daya to yunhi aye the terrace par.. tehelne.. ate waqt tum dono ko baat karte hue suna.. to hum wohi ruk geye.. socha ki tum dono ko baat karne deta hu..(asking Daya) hai na Daya?

Daya just looked at him and nodded in yes..

Acp sir: aa.. abhi khare khare kya kar raha hai? sona nehi hai kya? tabiyat thik hai tera.. yaad hai na yeh baat?

Salunkhe sir: haa boss.. chalo chalo..

Acp sir: haa chal..

They were moving out.. when Acp sir turned back and called.. "Abhijeet"

Abhijeet looked at him..

Acp sir: ho sake to maaf karna beta..

Before Abhijeet could say something in reply to this, Acp sir left with Salunkhe sir..

Abhijeet glanced at Daya once.. and then turned to other side.. Daya came and stood in front of him..

Abhijeet turned to other side.. Daya also slowly changed his place and faced Abhijeet again..

Abhijjet(changing his position): Daya ja kar so jao..

but this time Daya neither came in front of him.. nor he changed his position a bit..

Abhijeet understood that Daya was still there.. So he turned towards him and said..

Abhijeet: Daya ja kar...(but he stopped.. because he saw the thing he hated the.. Daya's teary eyes..) yeh kya!

Daya without wasting a single moment, hugged Abhijeet..

Daya: kyu khud se dur bhag rehe ho boss? meri galati kya itni bari thi ki tumhara gussa bhi mujhe aseeb na ho?

Abhijeet separated Daya..

Abhijeet: kya bol rehe ho?

Daya: aur nehi to kya? mujhe to laga tha tum mujhe bohot datoge.. bohot gussa karoge mujh par.. par nehi.. uske badle tumahara yeh nothing happened wala behavior mujhe aur taqleef de raha hai Abhi.. aisa to mat karo..

Abhijeet(smiled a bit): ajeeb to tum bhi Daya.. tum mujhse daant sunna chahte ho?

Daya: haa boss please.. mai janta hu maine tumhara dil dukhaya hai.. mujhe tumhe aise dhoka de kar nehi jana tha..

Abhijeet: Daya it's ok.. mai hota to sayed mai bhi aise hi kisi tarha tumhe dhoka dekar chala jata..

Daya: par tum wo nehi kehete jo maine kaha...

Abhijeet looked into Daya's eyes now.. Daya softly held his hand..

Daya: maaf kar do boss.. please maaf kar do.. uswaqt mere dimag mei kuch aur chal hi chal raha tha.. mai bas plan soch raha tha ki kaise tumhe us gari se utara jaye.. to wo sab mai bol gaya boss.. please..

Abhijeet's eyes got filled with water..

Daya: mai janta hu Abhi.. Senior Inspector Abhijeet bohot hi practical hai.. koi bhi emotion uske kaam ke age nehi aata.. par mera Abhi to pura ulta hai na.. wo bohot emotional hai.. (wiping the tears which rolled down from Abhijeet's eyes) wo rota hai.. apne bhai se bohot pyar karta hai.. aur agar wo bhai use kuch ulta pulta keh deta hai to Abhi bohot dukhi ho jata hai.. mujhe hai yeh mujhe.. kya mujhe galat pata hai Abhi?

Abhijeet looked at him for a while.. then slapped him lightly.. once.. twice.. thrice..

Abhijeet: koi nehi hai tera? haa.. koi nehi hai tera? mai koi nehi hu tera? are mujhe chodh.. humari cid team.. nehi hai tera?

Daya hugged him tightly.. Abhijeet hugged him back..

Daya: maaf kar do boss.. please maaf kar do.. mujhe ehsaas hai ki mujhe aisa nehi kehena tha.. mai sharminda hu boss.. please maaf kar do.. aur suno kuch bhi ho jaye.. tum kabhi aisa mat ban jana jo tum ho hi nehi.. mai mere Abhi ko aise badla hua nehi dekh sakta..

Abhijeet: to tu bhi sun le Daya.. agar tujhe kuch ho gaya na.. mujhe pata nehi mai zinda rahunga yah nehi.. par agar zinda bhi raha , us Abhijeet ko sab kho denge jis Abhijeet ko ab sab jante hai.. kyuki is Abhijeet ko janam dene wala tu hai Daya..

Daya(holding him more tightly): I am sorry na boss..

Abhijeet gave a affectionate kiss on his head.. and separated..

Abhijeet: aur hamesha koi bhi bomb ho.. tu hi le kar kyu bhagta hai haa? mai nehi le ja sakta hu kya? kyu karta hai tu yeh humesha?

Daya: kyuki Abhi.. agar tumhe kuch ho gya to us Daya ko sab kho denge jis Daya ko ab sab jante hai..

Abhijeet patted on his head with..

Abhijeet: baatein karna koi apse sikhe..

Daya smiled and embraced him tightly..

Two shadows were still there unnoticed by them...

 **So.. the os ends here.. let me know how was it.. I know you all have a busy schedule during this festive season.. still it you have some time.. please review.. thank you.. Enjoy the festivals to the fullest..**

 **Be happy.. Make Happy..**


End file.
